Just One Drink
by Cheating Death
Summary: There is a reason why Hinata doesn't drink. Hidan gets a little more than he bargained for when he finally convinces her to. This may not be a bad thing, however...


_There is a reason why Hinata_ _doesn't drink. Hidan gets a little more than he bargained for when he finally_ _convinces her to. This may not be a bad thing, however._

**Just One Drink**

"Hidan, be careful, those just came out of the-" Hinata winced when she saw her best friend stuff a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. "-oven..."

"So?" Hidan nonchalantly mumbled through a mouthful of cookie, before his eyes went wide. "FUCK THAT'S HOT!"

Hinata sighed. "I tried to warn you..."

She never quite understood how she and Hidan had become friends. They were polar opposites for one thing, Hidan being loud and rude, while Hinata was shy and polite. However, when she had been getting harassed by two girls from her class last year, Sakura and Ino, Hidan had come right over and told the two to 'go the fuck away or they'd regret it'. He was a year above than Hinata, and shared a few classes with her, but Hinata was surprised that he even knew she existed. They'd gotten to know each other, Hidan being the much more assertive one and getting her to come out of the shell she had tried to hide in. Ever since then they'd been best friends and constantly hung out, though usually at Hidan's house so that they wouldn't have to deal with Hinata's overprotective dad. And cousin. Today followed that same routine, and Hinata had been coerced into baking chocolate chip cookies for the hungry male.

"But your cookies are so good," he mumbled, ignoring the burning sensation as he continued to eat the piping hot cookie. "It's not my fault you bake so fucking good..."

"Then I guess I shouldn't bake you treats anymore," the girl replied with an indifferent shrug.

Hidan snorted. "Fuck that. Who else is going to bake this shit for me?" He shoved another cookie into his mouth, having gotten used to the hotness.

"Your mother?" Hinata quipped.

"Yeah, okay," he replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "She has no culinary skills whatsoever."

"Then why don't you bake for yourself?" she asked him.

Hidan smirked. "Every time I try to cook or bake anything I end up setting them on fire. No, you're my best friend so therefore you have no choice but to make me food whenever I demand it. And you're the best fucking cook I know, so that's a bonus. It's like I have my own chef."

"Gee, lucky me," she said dryly as she crossed her arms. "I thought my rank on your list was a little higher, but I guess you only see me as a personal cook."

"C'mon, you know I love you," he teased, slinging an arm across her shoulders and giving her a brief hug. "And I know you love me enough to keep making awesome fucking food."

Hinata would never admit that she loved him more than he would ever know. It was tough, and although she had grown to be pretty comfortable around him, she constantly found herself nervous whenever he hugged her or got very close to her. She hoped he had never noticed. Also, the fact that he usually only walked around in a pair of pants didn't help much with her anxiousness. Today was no exception, and Hinata made her best effort not to stare at his bare, muscular chest.

"So," he began, picking up another hot cookie after he let go of her. "Got any plans for tonight?"

Hinata shrugged again as he shoved the entire thing into his mouth. "No, not really. You asked me to tutor you for your math final, but that's about it."

"Eh, fuck math." He swallowed the melty chocolaty goodness. "Let's do something fun."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Well..." Hidan stared at her for a moment before he smirked. "I've never seen you drink before."

The younger girl immediately shook her head. "Nope. Not doing it. Not going to happen."

"Why not?" He leaned down close to her, his handsome face only inches from hers. "Have you ever done it before? And drinking with relatives doesn't count."

"Well...no..." Hinata didn't want to tell him that she had never even done it with family. "Besides, I'm not legal to drink."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, you're seventeen, big fucking deal. You're close enough."

"Easy for you to say. You're almost nineteen," she pointed out. "I still have six months before I'm eighteen, so I'm not close enough."

"What could go wrong?" her best friend asked. "We're doing it in the comfort of my house and I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

"Define 'bad'."

Hidan thought for a moment. "Getting arrested. Or dying. But mostly getting arrested."

Hinata sighed and looked down. "I don't know... I've never drank before, so I don't know how well I'll be able to tolerate it. What if I try to do something insane?."

"Relax, I'll watch out for you," he assured her. "I drink all the fucking time, so I've got a high tolerance. I won't be shit-faced to the point where I'd let anything bad happen to you. So c'mon, let's have some fun."

"Well...alright," she finally replied reluctantly, breaking down. "You promise that you'll keep an eye on me?"

Hidan was already opening the freezer to retrieve some vodka. "I fucking promise that you'll have an awesome time."

"Hidan," she warned.

He laughed and walked over to her, placing the bottle on the table. "I fucking promise, okay? Besides, I'm sure your first time won't be worse than Tobi's."

"Why, what happened?" Hinata asked him as he got two glasses, as well as a bottle of soda to mix the alcohol with.

"Well, we were at Itachi's house when it happened," Hidan began. "And since it was Tobi's first time, we got him completely hammered. That motherfucker ended up stripping down to his boxers and climbing onto the roof, where he kept yelling that he was the creator of Twinkies."

The girl's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, grinning as he poured the vodka into the glasses. "I'm dead fucking serious. He was fucking trashed."

"Wow..." she mused, shaking her head.

"Oh, and when Tobi finally climbed down he yelled that he needed to puke and ran inside the house. He went inside what he thought was the bathroom and hurled his guts out. He ended up puking in the coat closet all over Itachi's mom's expensive coat," Hidan told her, laughing.

Hinata sighed again and looked down at the floor. "I'm going to regret this, huh?"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my little Hina-chan," he teased, patting her on the head. "Besides, the shit that Tobi drank was much stronger than what you're going to have."

He noticed how she turned a little red in the face, finding it cute. She seemed to blush a lot whenever he touched her, and every time she did, he thought it was completely adorable.

"Well, are you ready?" Hidan asked her, handing her a glass.

"I guess," she replied, before letting a small smile creep on her face. "But just one drink, okay? No more."

_Three drinks later_

Hinata put her empty glass on the table, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. "Mmm... See, I told you...just one drink..."

"You just finished your third," Hidan pointed out, feeling slightly buzzed. "And how are you feeling?"

"Ya know, I don't know why I was so nervous about drinking," the girl murmured. "I mean, I just drank a whole glass and I don't feel any different at all... Nope, not at all..."

"I see," he said, amused as he watched her. "And you had three drinks, not one."

She shook her head, leaning back in her chair. "Nope. I...I only had one. Just one..."

"Okay, whatever you say." Hidan smirked and took another sip from what would be his fourth drink. "But still, this shit is pretty good."

Hinata sat back in her chair. "Yeah, not bad. Only one problem."

"What?" Hidan asked.

"You're house is waaaay too hot," she sighed. "Can you turn the heat down? I swear, it's like a freaking sauna in here..."

He glanced over at the thermostat. "First off, it's May so the heat's not even on. Second, the fact that you're wearing that sweater on such a warm day is bound to make you hot. Drinking alcohol makes you feel warm, too, Hinata. That's what happens."

"I see, I see... Well, if that's the case..." Hinata surprised her friend by unzipping her sweater, before impatiently tearing the article off and tossing it aside. "Get it offa me... Ah, much better..."

Hidan's eyes widened at the sight of Hinata's chest, stunned by the size. He had never really seen what Hinata had been hiding under her loose-fitting clothes, as she didn't like to go without one_. Damn, she has a nice rack,_ he thought to himself, his gaze glued not-so-subtly at her breasts. _They're fucking_ _huge. I would love to just bury my_ _face in them and-_

"Hidan?"

The male jolted out of his daze, then looked at Hinata, who was staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Hinata began to make another drink, oblivious that he had been practically gawking.

"No, nothing fucking wrong," he told her, then stuffed another cookie into his mouth, trying to act nonchalant. "Want one?"

"Nah, I don't wanna get fat," the petite girl answered, then took a long drink from her cup. "I...nope, I'm all set... Yeah, all set..."

Hidan snorted. "Please, you weight about as much as my fucking leg."

Hinata looked at him for several seconds through half-lidded eyes. "Hidan, you're a good person. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. And if they do...I will throw a brick at them... A really really big brick."

"Alright," he replied with a laugh, ruffling her bangs. "You're just too cute, you know that?"

"I am not cute," she told him matter-of-factly, before slowly standing up. "I...I could soooo kick your butt right now."

Hidan smirked, steadying her as she wobbled slightly. "Really now? I bet you can't even walk straight."

"Sure I can." Hinata made it into the living room, stumbling every now and again. "See, I told ya."

"Okay, then go ahead and kick my ass since you're so sure that you can," he taunted her, a smug smile on his face.

Hinata swayed. "Challenge accepted. What do I get when I win?"

"I'll let you know _if_ you win," he teased.

For a moment, Hidan didn't think she would actually try anything. He could tell that the alcohol had hit her pretty hard and realized at how much of a light-weight she actually was. However, Hinata seemed determined and moved forward to try to knock him over. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to make her much larger friend even budge.

"C'mon," she murmured, her body pressed up against his. "Fall over. Moooove..."

Hidan closed his eyes, enjoying the way her soft breasts felt against his bare skin. "You'll have to try harder than that, Hinata. At this rate, I'm going to win."

The girl looked up at him and pouted slighty. "You're a lot bigger than me."

"Hey, you wanted the fucking challenge," he pointed out.

Hinata pushed into him a bit harder, yet was no close to knocking him over. "You're cheating...somehow..."

"Time's up. My turn." Hidan had her on the floor before she had even realized it, pinning her wrists down as he straddled her. "I win."

"Mmm, no fair," she mumbled, writhing.

Hidan smirked as he looked down at her. "That was adorable and all, but as you can see, you can't beat me."

Hinata moaned and continued to try and break free. "Lemme go, Hidan-kun. Pleeeaaase?"

He chuckled, amused by the suffix she had added to his name. "Aw, what's the matter? Is little Hina-chan mad that she didn't win?"

"I...I can still win this," she told him in a slightly slurred voice, her breasts bouncing slightly as she struggled beneath him. "Just you see..."

The silver-haired teen lowered his face so that it was closer to hers, now only inches away. "How?"

Hinata frowned a bit, with a serious look on her face. "There's something hard digging into my leg... What is it?"

Hidan twitched, loosening his hold on her a bit as he looked down to check himself without making it too obvious. He didn't want to scare the girl away if she found out that he had a boner. He didn't realize that she had been referring to the phone in his pocket. To his surprise, Hinata wrenched her wrists free and begin to tickle him in his side. Swearing, Hidan jumped off of her and fell on his ass, annoyed that she knew his only weakness.

"I may not be as strong as you, but I know that you're ticklish," she teased him. "And I'm the only one in the whooole world who knows."

"And it's gonna fucking stay that way," he warned. "No one else finds out."

Hinata smiled. "Soooo does that mean I win?"

Hidan smirked. "No, you still lose."

"Oh, yeah?" The girl suddenly grabbed his ankle and began to brush her fingers against the bottom of his foot. "You sure?"

"Knock it off!" He laughed, trying to break free. "Brat!"

"Okaaay, I win!" She stood up triumphantly, almost falling over in the process.

Hidan growled. "Why you little-!"

Hinata ran from him, laughing at him as she clumsily made it to the stairs. "What, is big scary Hidan mad 'cause he got tickled?"

He chased after her, quickly gaining on her. "Oh, I'll show you how fucking scary I get!"

"Nooo!" She tried to run up the stairs, only to be grabbed around the waist from behind and jerked back.

Hidan kept a tight hold on her as she tried to kick and pull herself free. "You're not going anywhere." He threw her over his shoulder and brought her back to the kitchen.

"Put me down, you big meanie," she mumbled, lightly beating his back with her small fists. "Be nice to me 'cause I love you! And I bake you cookies."

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning," she offered, reaching down into his back pocket to take his wallet hostage.

Hidan chuckled. "Alright, breakfast sounds pretty fucking awesome. But you have to have at least one more drink."

Hinata stuffed his wallet back into his pants, finding nothing interesting to take from him. "Okaaaay, Hidan-kun. It's a deal."

Hidan set her down, though not before her breasts rubbed against his face on her way down. He groaned softly, trying hard to restrain himself. Hinata didn't notice the mental battle that her best friend was having with himself, and instead saw that his fly was open. Being drunk, she decided it was a good idea to zip them up for him.

Hidan stiffened, and looked down to see what Hinata was doing. He could feel her fingers brushing up against his groin as she tugged the zipper.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He asked as calmly as he could, trying not to concentrate on the touches.

"Your garage door is open," she replied, trying to concentrate as much as her drunken state would allow her. "I wanted to be a good friend and help you close it. It's stuck...nevermind, I got it!"

Hidan simply stood there frozen for several seconds, unable to comprehend anything at the moment. Hinata nonchalantly took a swig of her drink, accidentally soaking the front of her shirt in the process as it dribbled from the glass.

"Awww, I'm all wet..." She took the towel off the counter and began to dab it, trying unsuccessfully to wipe it off. "Mmm, it's spreading... Stupid drink..."

Hidan swallowed, unable to ignore the beads of liquid dripping down into her cleavage as his eyes stayed fixed on her chest. "Um...You can borrow one of my shirts. And I think you've had enough to drink."

Hinata made a sad expression. "Am I not being fun enough? Are you bored, Hidan-kun?"

"No, trust me, you're plenty of fucking fun," he replied with a smirk as he took her wrist and led her upstairs to his room. "Maybe a little too much."

"That a bad thing?" She asked him, hugging his arm.

"Nope." Hidan tugged her into his room and began to rummage through his drawers. "The shirt will be too big, but it'll have to do. Sorry, but you're fucking tiny."

"I got some on the leg of my pants too," Hinata said behind him with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something-" He dropped the shirt on the floor upon turning to see Hinata. "...out..."

The girl had stripped down to her lacy lavender bra and panty set. Hidan could now see just about everything on his normally shy friend. He'd wondered what she would look like naked on several occasions, and now he got to see himself with his own two eyes. Well, almost. Close enough.

"Damn..." He greedily took everything in, not even bothering to hide his stares anymore. He _couldn't._

"I got some on my bra, too," Hinata mumbled with a sleepy look on her face, which Hidan found sexy. "Better take it off..."

Before Hidan could stop her, though he sure as hell didn't want to, she had already unclipped her bra. The clip was in the front of her bra, and she moved the cups out of the way, exposing her bare breasts to her friend.

"Fuck..." Hidan's brain shut down momentarily as he stood there in his spot, gaping at the sight in front of him.

Hinata didn't notice and used another random towel to wipe the rest of the spilled liquid off of her. She felt dizzy, wincing as she blinked several times. The vodka was really hitting her hard. Her stomach felt a bit sour as well, not used to the alcohol.

Snapping out of his daze, Hidan scooped the shirt off the floor and went over to her. He quickly pulled the shirt down over her head, covering her almost naked body. It was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. He watched as Hinata clumsily managed to pull her arms through the sleeves, the large t-shirt going all the way down to her knees.

"Yay, it fits," she told him happily, swaying slightly.

He smirked. "Aw, don't you look adorable. But you look like you're gonna pass the fuck out soon. Wanna go in the living room and watch a fucking movie or something?"

Hinata smiled up at him cutely. "Okaaaay."

Hidan hadn't expected Hinata to snuggle so closely to him once they were seated on the couch. He liked the way her small, warm body was pressed against his, and how she rested her head against his chest.

"You were right, I did have fun," Hinata said to him. "And I didn't get arrested. Or die. Or throw up in Itachi's coat closet."

"See, I fucking told you that nothing bad would happen," he pointed out. "And I made sure that you didn't climb on the fucking roof or anything. So I hope you're grateful for that."

"I am." She surprised Hidan but leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his lips, before cuddling back against him. "You might be a loud obnoxious jerk sometimes, but I love you anyway. But more than a friend." She was oblivious to the confession she had just made, instead using him as a human pillow.

Hinata resumed watching the movie, leaving Hidan somewhat dazed. His shy little friend had just kissed him._ And said that she loved me more than a friend. Did she mean it?_ A million questions raced through his head, and he was feeling mostly sober now. It was like the kiss had sent an electric shock through his body, leaving him tingling.

_Should I tell her? Nah_, _she won't remember now..._ _Maybe in the morning?_ _No, she might fucking freak out. Dammit_, _what the fuck do I do? I want her to be my_ _fucking girlfriend but I don't wanna scare her off. Why the_ _fuck do women have to be complicated? Fuck it, I'll tell her now and then again in the morning to remind her._

"Hinata." He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep up against him. Hidan sighed, but then smiled and pulled her closer. "I'll tell her in the fucking morning..."

He allowed her to sleep for a bit longer, deciding to finish the movie that he had hardly paid attention to. Once it was over, he turned off the television and picked Hinata up bridal style. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, deciding to sleep on the couch. He tried to pull away, only for Hinata to softly wrap her arms around him, half-asleep.

"Stay with me, Hidan-kun? Please?" She nearly whispered.

_Fuck yeah!_ "Sure." The older male climbed in bed beside her, and covered them both with the blanket.

Hinata scooted close to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. With a content sigh, Hidan held her tight, then closed his eyes. They were both asleep soon after.

_The next morning_

As the rays of sun began to peek through the closed blinds on the windows, Hinata turned slightly. She moved closer to the source of warmth near her, snuggling up against it. As she tried to get comfortable, she felt something stiff against her leg. Curious, she began to rub her knee up against it, her eyes closed.

Hidan slowly awakened, feeling a pleasurable sensation between his legs. It was then that he realized that Hinata was moving her knee against it, causing him to grow stiffer.

"Shit," he mumbled, trying and failing to move away. "Oh, fuck."

Hinata felt someone squirming, then finally opened her eyes to see Hidan lying in bed beside her. Now it was her turn to realize what exactly was going on._ Oh my god! I just molested Hidan in his sleep! And wait, why is he in bed with me? What happened? What did we do?_ She jolted up, her heart pounding.

Hidan noticed and sat up beside her, a huge grin on his face. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Hidan, what's going on? Why are we in your bed? I can't remember anything," she said, panicked. "And why am I wearing your shirt?"

"Calm down," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We didn't fuck each other if that's what you're thinking."

Hinata blushed, then looked down. "O-Okay."

"You got your shirt wet, so that's why you're wearing my shirt," he continued to explain. "And you wanted me to lay in bed with you last night. I was going to sleep on the couch, but you really wanted me with you. I'm sorry to freak you out like that."

"No, it's...it's okay," she replied, feeling embarrassed. "Did I do anything bad last night?"

Hidan smirked and sat back against the headboard. "Depends on what you consider 'bad'. No, I didn't let you do anything dangerous or anything like that. We were here the entire time. But..."

"But what?" Hinata frowned, worried at what he would say.

"I learned that when you drink, you get very...friendly," he told her.

The girl looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were very cute and kept wanting to cuddle," he told her with a laugh.

"I...I s-see," she murmured again, her face turning red.

"That, and you stripped down to your panties right in front of me," Hidan added, smiling at the memory.

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes wide. "What!?" Feeling mortified, she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god... I...I can't believe it."

"And I have an honest question. Do you love me?" He leaned closer to her. "You told me last night that loved me more than just a friend. Is it true?"

All Hinata wanted to do was disappear, mentally yelling at herself for letting that little secret slip. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, trying to get out of the bed. "I'll go-"

"Hey, hold on a fucking minute." Hidan grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed. "Do you really love me like that? Tell me the fucking truth."

Hinata's eyes glistened with tears and she tore her gaze away from him before she finally nodded numbly. "Yeah, I do. I'll go now and if you don't want me to come back, I-"

Hidan interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers, his fingers entangling themselves into her silky hair. Hinata gasped softly in surprise, then relaxed against him and responded to the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Hinata's face was bright red.

Hidan laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "You really are fucking adorable. And as you can see, I love you more than just a friend. So it's all good."

The girl was ecstatic, though she was still a bit too shocked to say anything back. She had no idea that Hidan had felt the same way. Knowing that made her happier than she had ever felt before.

"That, and you promised to make me breakfast," he reminded her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I think I can do that." She happened to look down for a moment, her eyes widening slightly. "Um, Hidan-kun? Can I ask you something?"

He kissed her forehead. "Sure, why not. What is it?"

Hinata glanced up at him nervously. "Uh...where...where are your pants?"

Hidan glanced down, now remembering that he was in only his boxers. "Oh, that. In the middle of the night you told me that my pants were evil and needed to be removed immediately. And then you tried to yank them off. I ended up taking them off to make you happy."

Humiliated, she dropped her gaze, only for Hidan to tilt her face back up. He kissed her again, more passionately this time as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. He had been patient for long enough. Now that he knew that she liked him, he would do as he damn well pleased. Hinata didn't seem to have a problem with it as she kissed him back.

When they parted again, Hidan smirked. "I'm gonna have to get you drunk more often. I want to see you strip completely naked next time."

Hinata hugged herself, now feeling very modest. "Hidan-kun!"

"What, you have a nice body," he pointed out. "And as your boyfriend, I think I should be entitled to see it."

She buried her face in his chest, though she couldn't help but smile when he called himself her boyfriend. "I'll stop covering up so much."

"Good, you're too beautiful to hide behind all those clothes." He began to scheme how he would get to persuade her to let him see more of her. "So...wanna drink again tonight?"

Hinata stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Alright...but, just one drink."

A mischievous smile appeared on his lips. "Sure. Just one..."

**Okay, that story was fun to write :3 I tried to picture how Hinata would be while drunk and this was what came up in my head. If you no like it, then sorry. Nah, I lied. I'm not sorry!**


End file.
